


Victory Korea : Take Two

by Asteramie (miyakowasure)



Series: Pyeongchang 2018 Winter Olympics [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyakowasure/pseuds/Asteramie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungsu has amazing news for his group mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory Korea : Take Two

**Author's Note:**

> The drabble is set in the late spring 2017 when Sungmin, Donghee, Hyukjae, and Donghae have all finished their military services while Siwon, Ryeowook, and Kyuhyun are still in the middle of theirs. (Please note that it's NOT an actual fact from any official source; I just came up with dates that were fitting for the fic and _could_ as well be true.)

"Guys, guys! I have great news for you! We get to do a real sports theme song!" Jungsu announced as he stepped into the dance hall.

"Really?" Hyukjae asked. "Where? When?"

"The Winter Olympics in Pyeongchang next year," Jungsu repeated what he had heard from their manager a moment ago, his face glowing of enthusiasm. “Our song will be all over the television screens in the Olympic Village!”

“Wait, are you serious?” Youngwoon asked from the floor where he had been stretching with Sungmin before they had to quickly withdraw from the way of Donghae, Heechul and Donghee’s impromptu victory dance.

“I’ve never been more serious! And that’s not all; in the very beginning of the whole thing-”

"Are you saying we get to perform the song in the opening ceremony?" Jongwoon interrupted him in a hopeful yet incredulous tone that suggested he hardly believed his own words.

“Yes!” Jungsu cried out, nodding vigorously while looking at each of his group mates.

On that moment, there wasn’t one member of Super Junior who could have denied their excitement.


End file.
